This invention relates to a foldable knife and has specific relevance to a laterally foldable knife which may be locked into its opened or closed positions.
Heretofore, laterally foldable knives i.e. those folding toward the broadside of the knife do not positively lock the blade in extended and retracted positions. Examples of previous laterally folding knives are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,110 and Des. 257,612. A problem associated with knife of this type is that during use it is possible for the knife to inadvertently fold from its extended position to its retracted position and seriously injure the fingers of the user.